


【槍手多cp】咖啡館30題

by chingching27



Series: 【槍手多cp】咖啡館30題 [1]
Category: Arsenal - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這賽季給廠子攢RP用的文，<br/>不定時更新，<br/>順序也不會按照30題的順序，<br/>但是30題都會寫的。<br/>主cp大概是Theo Walcott/Jack Wilshere吧<br/>可能會寫一點Gareth Bale/Aaron Ramsey<br/>以後還會有更多混亂的cp加進來（咳</p>
    </blockquote>





	【槍手多cp】咖啡館30題

**Author's Note:**

> 這賽季給廠子攢RP用的文，  
> 不定時更新，  
> 順序也不會按照30題的順序，  
> 但是30題都會寫的。  
> 主cp大概是Theo Walcott/Jack Wilshere吧  
> 可能會寫一點Gareth Bale/Aaron Ramsey  
> 以後還會有更多混亂的cp加進來（咳

在倫敦這繁忙的都市，卻總是能找到悠閒的角落。穿過高樓組成的水泥叢林，鑽進大廈背後的小巷，出現在眼前的是一條溫馨而寧靜的街道，兩旁散落著賣輕食、飲料的餐廳，或是手工小物、自創品牌的店家。

伊斯林頓咖啡屋就座落在這條街的入口處。

 

Theo Walcott看著手上的地址，按圖索驥找到了這家咖啡屋。他輕輕推開大門，門上的鈴鐺清脆作響，正背對著他在擦桌子的服務生頭也沒抬的說：「不好意思我們下午休息兩小時，請三點之後再來。」

『喔，我是來應徵工讀生的，那個，Arteta先生說讓我一點來。』Walcott有些緊張。

服務生總算轉過頭來，是個明明一臉稚氣未脫但是表情卻又凶神惡煞的大男孩，語調平淡地問：「是喔？你叫什麼名字？」

『Theo Walcott.』

「你等等，我去喊店長。」服務生把抹布丟在桌上，快步走進櫃台，鑽進一個小門，不見了蹤影。

 

被丟在外面的Walcott無聊的看起店內的擺飾，這是一家窗明几淨的屋子，風格簡單俐落，採光很好。如果下午時分能坐在這裡，看著偶有行人的街道，安靜的喝上一杯咖啡，應該也是挺不錯的享受吧。

 

「抱歉久等了。」一個聲音在Walcott的身邊響起，他轉過頭一看，店長Mikel Arteta正對他微笑。

經過簡單的面試與環境介紹，Walcott和Arteta談妥了工資以及未來上班的時間，Arteta很親切的說：「我們店裡面人很少，工讀生總共大約有5位，還有兩位咖啡師。下午休息時段大家都跑出去了，現在店裡除了我之外，就只剩剛剛你看到那位。他叫Jack Wilshere，是咖啡師之一，其實他是這家店老闆的兒子，不過不用把他當小老闆看啦，我們店裡氣氛很隨興的，大家都是很好的朋友，你一定也能很快融入的。」

Walcott感激地點頭，同時內心暗想，原來那個一臉凶相的男孩不是服務生而是咖啡師啊，想來也是，氣質這麼冷酷的服務生豈不是要把客人都嚇跑了？！

 

『那以後也請多多指教了。』Walcott對Arteta回了一個笑容，有些緊張的期待起未來在伊斯林頓咖啡屋工作的日子。


End file.
